From The Start Up To the End, It's Always Us
by Guardian Of A Million Realms
Summary: It's been 4 weeks since Rin Kagamine entered Crypton High and has made no progress in making friends at all. During her free time, she always goes in the rooftop to write in her diary. One day when she was in the rooftop writing in her diary, she fell asleep. When she woke up, her diary was suddenly gone! She was wondering where has it been or rather WHO took it...?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.:/ Hey guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating the next chapter of GHOST. I know I should be writing it but now I can't help to write this too. I am getting an author's block actually. TT_TT Anyways, at least now you know that I am still alive and kicking! ^_^ Okay, that is all for now! Yay! (crickets chirping) Am I the only one happy? XD Anyways, read on!

**Note: **

**Even though the songs are sang by Rin Kagamine, I made it in Rin Kagami.**

**I made Rin's hair black.**

**I made my own name of manga. **

Hi, Rin Kagamine here. Four weeks have already passed since I started studying here. I have many friends! So many… in my dreams, though. Well you see, they are all scared of my face because, I have pimples, chopped and dry lips, eye bags and many more. I also have a long black hair with long bangs. When I try to talk to them, they were always disappearing in front of me. But seriously, I am not a bad person. So obviously now, I don't have friends. Not even a single one. Sigh… But I'll keep my hopes up! I just want a friend. I am the scariest person here. No one even dared to talk to me. As in all people here are afraid of me. Here is actually my first attempt to talk to people:

_I walked toward one of my classmate and poked her shoulder. _

"_Can I borrow your notebook? I-" she handed me her notebook suddenly with a scared face._

"_Sorry! I am so sorry! Please spare me!" she shouted while running away. _

That is just one of my attempts. There are still many more but I don't want to tell you those anymore. Its lunch break now and I am here at the rooftop, listening to music. I also have another friend. My DIARY. It's the only one I can express my feelings to. I sat down and wrote on my diary.

_**December 5**_

_**Dear diary, **_

_**As usual, I haven't made any progress of having friends today. Sigh… Why am I born with a face like this? But mom is beautiful, dad is handsome. Then why am I like this? Sigh… I thank God that MUSIC is created and you are here. You two are my only friends. Ah! I remember something! 4 days from now is your birthday! I received you in December 9, 20**. And also, it's actually my birthday on December 27! Sigh… I wish I can receive greetings from friends. But again, I don't have friends. Okay, that's all for now. Bye! **_

_**-Rin XOXO**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huh? Oh, I fell asleep. Waaaah! I hope no one read my diary! Speaking of it, where is it?! Nooo! Don't tell me it's lost! TT_TT Sigh… It's, OMG! I am 6 minutes late! I then ran and went to my classroom. I slide the door open and went in. A scared aura then filled the room. Even our teacher is afraid. Cute, right? Note the sarcasm please. -_- I don't have seatmates also. They were like this:

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

TRASH CAN ME

But the spaces separating us are 3 feet away or something like that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dismissal is finally here. I fixed my things, and remembered my diary is missing. TT_TT where can I possibly find that? The world is so cruel! I lost my other friend. Sigh… I'll try to find it at the rooftop. I went there and started searching. But sadly, I didn't find it. Just where could that be? It is possible that someone stole it. But why stole it? It is just a silly notebook. Or maybe the janitor has picked it up already? Maybe! I searched for the janitors and I finally found one. He is the one that always cleans the rooftop.

"Um, excuse me, but did you found a yellow notebook at the rooftop?"

"I'm not sure. Check it in the lost and found room." It's a good thing he didn't turn around. I then went to the lost and found room and when I opened it, I was flabbergasted. How can I possibly find that in here?! There are so many things and it's so messy and dusty. But I guess I have no choice. I have to find that. After I think 45 minutes, I sighed dejectedly. I didn't found it. I went to my locker and VOILA! I found my diary! But then, why is it in my locker? Such a good person. But maybe that person's just afraid. But anyways, I super thank that person. Wait, then that person probably read this! NO! This is so embarrassing I want to bury myself 6 feet underground. This is such a bad day. I can't help but sigh again. I hope that my secrets won't spread. -_-|||' I opened my diary and a paper fell. I picked it up and read it.

_**Sorry for not returning this to you earlier. I know this is important to you. If you're worrying about your secrets, don't worry, I'll keep it safe. ;)**_

I looked at the back part of the paper. I thought that there is a name on the back but surprisingly, I found no name but a post script.

_**P.S.: By the way, you actually look cute and adorable when sleeping. You're not scary at all for me. Just because you have scars, pimples, chopped and dry lips doesn't mean you're scary. And also, you should really cut your bangs, it's so long already, aren't you bothered by it? Plus, its color is black. Oh wait, also your hair, it's too long already too. **_

_**P.P.S.: I won't tell you my name. You'll find out soon. Just remember, I am always watching you.**_

_**~ Your Secret Admirer, XOXO**_

O.O Am I dreaming or what? Oh god. Is this true? Nah. They might be just playing tricks on me. This is impossible, right? Sigh… I better get home, it's getting late.

_**Home…~ **_

"How was school today?" my mom asked. Even though I am now 15 years old, she still asks that.

"Fine." I tell her with a bright smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I always lie when she asks me this, then I always feel guilty. Hey, I am not the type of person to lie. After that, I went to my room and throw myself on my bed. I wonder if it is really true. I hope it is, I can be his friend even in this way. I knew it was a boy because of his writing. I remember his message. I do not cut my hair because I don't want, I like it long. Mom just let me not cut it. But then, I wonder what it will feel like having a short hair. What if I color my hair a different color? Will it be suiting? Maybe I should start using facial wash like Ponds to remove my pimples. Maybe I should use lip balm. Maybe I should put ma- wait a minute. This is so not me! What is happening to me? Am I getting self-conscious? Gyaaah! I hate that letter. Or maybe not. Gyaaah! I don't know! Whatever. I then lay still on my bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This is so boring! Ah! I should read in FanFiction! Let me check in Misc., since I never checked on it… Vocaloid? That is name of my school. Such a coincidence. I then opened it and went straight to the characters. Eh?! This is the people in my school! Even my name is here! This is so weird. I want to read stories here but I don't know the characters I will pair. Let me see the stories here first. Eh?! Rin K. and Len K.?! Why am I paired with him?! Let me browse more. What the heck?! The second page is almost full of Rin K. and Len K. What is wrong with them? Ah! At last, I found a different one. Kaito and Meiko? Miku and Mikuo? Luka and Gakupo? Whoa! Len and Kaito?! HAHAHA! Are they gay or what? Oh whatever, this is a fanfic anyways. Let me see the fanfics they made about me. WHOA! O_O RATED M?! Me and Len?! Seriously?! That is so… so… WEIRD. No, weird is an understatement! Gosh! Sigh… I'm just gonna go for Rated T. Hmm… **Why Won't You Believe Me? **a fanfic by **AForgottenMemory** It is about a heartthrob confessing to an average girl. Then there's a bitch that broke them but they instantly made up. And my gosh… thinking it's me and Len doing… err… that kind of kiss. I am blushing furiously. But I liked the story anyways. The story's **plot**. I repeat: the **plot**. '**Till We Meet Again, **another fanfic of **AForgottenMemory. **It is about a childhood friends that promised each other to meet again when they grow older. But then, the girl had been into an accident and had amnesia. Now there was a boy that transferred to the girl's school and tried to approach the girl. But sadly, the girl does not recognize him anymore. So then, he tried doing the things he did when they were still kids and always brings the girl to a certain place that makes her remember her lost memories. Such a good story. Oh, another story by **AForgottenMemory**. **The Future**, the continuation of Fight. The boy is now proposing to the girl then it gets kinda complicated. But it is still fine then they went to the girl's home and announced it to the girl's parents. The two were shocked to the response of the parents. They were actually childhood friends. And then they remembered everything. But this story discontinued. Okaaayy… That's all for now. I am going to eat, mom already called. I got my new favorite author, **AForgottenMemory**. Oh, I remember, I haven't introduced Len to you yet. Len Kagamine is the school's prince. He's not playboy, he's actually super friendly. He's my classmate; he's sitting at the front. He never talked to me. I always see him in the canteen of course. But he is so distant. I wonder, what if he encountered me? Would he run away like other students do? Sigh… I also heard he's dating Miku. I am not sure though. Tch. What do I care? Whatever. I looked at the clock and it read 8:30 PM. I better go shower and then sleep. Before I slept, I can't help but wonder again. What will happen tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O. .O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O**

_**~The Next Day…~**_

I always get to school by 6:30 AM. So here I am now. I opened my locker and saw a letter. I opened it; it's from my so-called "secret admirer".

_**Hi! I brought you some products that can help you. I hope you have a great day! ;) **_

_**-Your Secret Admirer, XOXO**_

I found a small paper bag containing facial wash, lip balm, hair dye. The color of the dye is blonde. Just like Len… and Lenka too! Tch. I then went to my favorite place, the rooftop. I always stay there until 6:45. Other persons are gonna stay there when it is 6:50. When I went there, I quickly sat near the railings and listen to the music on my IPod. I closed my eyes and started enjoying the cold breeze of the wind and the music I'm hearing in my ears.

_There was a girl sitting on the swing. She was slowly swinging it. She was actually learning how to. Many kids passed by, each with company. Every one of them just says to her that she's a loner. But being the nice girl she is, she didn't respond to any of those insults. Then, two boys about her age approached her. _

"_Do you want help?" one of the boys asked. However, there is a mischievous look in his eyes. The second boy was whispering something to the boy that made the boy grin widely. The girl just sat on the swing and stared at them. The two boys went to the back of the girl and pushed the swing hard without warning the girl. The girl wasn't holding on to the chains so she fell down on the ground, hard. The two boys laughed and quickly ran away. She slowly sat up, tears stinging in her eyes. She got wounds on her arms, legs and at the side of her forehead. She buried her face in her knees and silently cried. Then someone poked her head lightly. She didn't look up. Another poke came. She didn't look up again. She heard a sigh, and then the poke came again. She was annoyed now. She lifted up her head to glare at the person. However, she was surprised at the looks of the boy. He looks… beautiful. He's like a fallen angel. Her tears stopped at the moment. The boy was grinning widely. A light tint of pink on his cheeks. _

"_Are you an angel?" the girl asked innocently. The boy giggled. _

"_No. What's your name?"_

"_My mom said not to talk to strangers." The boy giggled again._

"_But you're already talking to me. And, you won't have any friends." Then the girl just stared at him._

"_C'mon!" the boy persuaded. Finally, the girl said her name._

"_Rin, Rin Kagamine." The boy smiled sweetly and answered back._

"_My name is-_

Eh?! That was a dream? And, the little girl was me… Was that a memory? Tell you something, I had been into an accident when I was 6 years old. I had amnesia but thankfully, I still remember my parents. We were in a car. Dad was the one driving and I was sitting in the back. Mom was not with us, she was still working. We were coming back home that time. Since it was going to be mother's day the next day, we decided to buy flowers and card for my mom. That's when the accident happened. Dad was dead on arrival. Thankfully for me, I survived. But again, I had amnesia so I was clueless of what happened the day before and the other days that passed. After that, my mom and I decided to move to another place. And, here am I now. Now you know the history of my scar. Anyways, what time is it? Oh my gosh! 7:00! Maybe the students who went here went away because of course, they're afraid. Oh, another note.

_**Hi there! You are really cute when you are sleeping. Hey, not because you are scary. But I like it more when you're awake. I can see your eyes that made me captivated by you… ;) I just wanna ask, why do you always go to the rooftop? If you're gonna make a note, leave it in your locker. I left a small box in front of our locker. Put it there. Can you give me a copy of your key? So that it can be more private. ;) **_

_**-Your Secret Admirer, XOXO**_

Hmm… okay! At least I have a real friend. Oh well, better go back to classroom. As usual, a scared aura filled the room. I sighed as I made my way to my seat which at the back of the classroom… near the trash can. Never mind, I just laid my head on the desk while waiting the teacher. In a few minutes, the teacher came. I did not dare to greet anymore. It won't be heard anyways. Blah, blah, blah.

**O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O. .O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O..O**

The days passed like the usual and the birthday of my diary has ended. Today is December 13. Everyday letters. I am really looking forward in meeting him. I am now walking in the hallways. Since it's already dismissal, I am going to the garden. It is such a peaceful place there, birds are singing and its air is refreshing. Thankfully, no one goes there. I also brought some books to study. Besides, there is nothing to do. I also brought my IPod. I always bring it with me. I love music so much. I can't study without music. And I don't really know why. Anyways, I am actually listening to my IPod now. Proof of Life is now playing by Rin Kagami. I really like her voice, I sometimes imitate her voice. In fact, I don't need to imitate I anymore because we have the same voice.

_Kuchite yuku sadame to _

"Kuchite yuku sadame to"

_Wakatte nao tsuyoku_

"Wakatte nao tsuyoku"

_Iki shite itai yo utatte itai_

"Iki shite itai yo utatte itai"

_watashi nimo nanika nokoseru to īna_

"watashi nimo nanika nokoseru to īna"

_Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo…_

"Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo…"

_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo _

"Kanashii uta ni wa shitake nai yo"

_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa_

"Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa"

_Waratte itai yo… anata no yoko de _

"Waratte ita – Kyaaa!"

I fell on the floor which caused me to stop singing. That really hurts. I stood up and dust my skirt. I raised my head to see who bumped me. And its… none other than the great Len Kagamine. O_O

"A-ah… S-sorry! I'm r-really sorry…! So-" I kept on saying sorry and started picking up y books.

"Hey! Stop saying sorry!" Eh? Did he just talk to me? He did not run away…

"E-eh… Okay… I-I'm go-going!" I turned to the other way even though it is not direction of the garden.

"Why'd you go in that direction? The garden's in this direction." How did he know? Then he answered as if reading my mind,

"I always see you there." Yeah that's right. Besides rooftop, I also go in the garden.

"Uh-uhm… O-okay then." I turned to go to the garden . While making my way there, Len kept on following me. What is wrong with him? He then began whistling. He is whistling a song that I definitely know. Heck, it's one of Rin Kagami's song! Why Don't You Call Me Yet. I can't help but say,

"Wait, you know Rin Kagamine?"

"Yeah. The song you sang a while ago was Proof of Life." Oh my gosh… he heard me! _ We then reached the garden and sat on a bench. I put my earphones in my ears and started studying. He poked and that made me remember my dream. It felt familiar… I don't know why. He can't be the boy, right?

"Hey, can I borrow one of your earphones?" I then nodded and gave him the on my left since he is sitting on my right side. While studying, I can't help but think, _why didn't he run away from me?_ I can't concentrate!

"U-uhm… w-why didn't y-you ran away f-from me?"

"…"

"H-hey…"

"…" What the, why won't he answer?!

"Hey! Why won't you –" I turned at him and saw him sleeping. That's why he won't answer. -_- Speaking of him sleeping, he looks… adorable. I brushed his bangs off his forehead and smiled. Wha- what is happening to you, Rin?! Whatever. Go back to studying.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"RinRin…" Eh? I looked at Len again. He's still sleeping. But, he said my nickname. My mom calls me that… and when he said that, it felt awfully familiar. Now I can't concentrate on studying again! I better leave now. I carefully took off the earphone in his head without waking him up. But I failed. He held my wrist and looked at me straight in the eyes. I can't help but blush.

"Where are you going?"

"E-eh… l-leaving?" he looks hesitant at first but he let my wrist go. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Okay, goodbye then. Also, you have such a nice voice. Meet me here again tomorrow." He chuckled and winked at me and left. I am blushing furiously. I might look like a human tomato. He asked me to meet him again tomorrow…why? I've got so many questions to ask him. But I can't get myself to ask. Tsk. Oh, I better go home now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./: I might not be able to update the next chapter immediately. So sorry! I'll be so busy with school these days… That's all! And also, I thank you all so much for reviewing! ^_^v**

* * *

_**~Home…~**_

I went to my room as always. I went to the mirror and stared at my face. My gaze then fell on the hair dye. By the way, I am already using the facial wash and lip balm. There are only pimples in my forehead. My choppy lips are getting better. If I dye my hair, I think it's better if I cut it. Good thing mom is good at cutting hairs. It's decided then. I went down to ask mom to cut my hair.

"Mom, can you cut my hair?"

"I thought you don't want to cut it?" that caught me off guard. She smiled mischievously.

"Are you crushing on someone?"

"What? No way!"

"Oh really? Then why do you want me to cut your hair?"

"Nothing. I just feel like it." I can't think of any other reason. Mom just smiled at me again.

"Mom!"

"Fine, fine. Up to where?"

"Shoulders." I prepared the things needed to use and sat on a chair. She placed a large mirror in front of us. She smiled at me while I stared at my own reflection. She then started cutting my hair. She cuts it skillfully. After an hour, the back part was done. Next is my bangs, my face is finally going to be shown. She started again. After half an hour, it was finally done. I looked at the mirror and I was flabbergasted. Is this really me? My gosh! I really think that it will be better if I dye it blonde.

"Mom, can you dye it blonde?"

"Where'd you get the dye?"

"I bought it." I lied again. I don't want to tell her about my secret admirer.

"I'll get it upstairs." I said and went to get the dye. After that, I sat again and mom started dying my hair. After that again, I looked at myself in the mirror and I was beyond shock. This is such a whole new me. I wonder what'll be their reaction. I hugged mom.

"Mom, thank you so much!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"No problem." Smiling brightly again. Then a thought entered my mind.

"Mom? Can you tell me what happened the days before the accident?"

"You sure…?" I just nodded my head.

"Well, one da – Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing! The phone interrupted us!

"Wait a second." Mom then went to the telephone to answer it. It was her friend. And knowing mom, she won't stop talking especially it is her friend. Sigh… maybe next time. I went up to my room again. I threw myself on the bed and screamed on my pillow. I screamed because I am happy. I really wonder what'll be their reaction tomorrow. Waaah… Oh well…

* * *

_There was a girl trying to climb a rope going to the tree house. But she kept falling. The little who reached the tree house just chuckled at her. _

"_Quit chuckling there and just help me!" the little girl whined. But the boy just sticks his tongue out. _

"_Nope. You should earn without me."_

"_Eh?! Please?" the little girl pleads. Her voice is so sweet. The little boy gulped, trying to resist._

"_No…"_

"_Pretty please?!" the boy looks away. She really needs to learn._

"_No…"_

"_Hmph!" the girl tried and tried. At last, on the sixth try, she finally got up. _

"_Thank you very much for your help, mister!" she sarcastically said._

"_Welcome." The boy retorted stoically while looking at the starry night sky._

"_Why you –" she stopped when she looked at the sky._

"_Waaah! So beautiful!" she was so amazed. Without noticing, she leaned her head to the boy's shoulder. The boy smiled secretly. Well, the boy likes her very much. He was thankful that he's her only friend. They were bestfriends now actually. He was thankful because no one gets to steal her. He put one of his arms around the girl's shoulders. They stayed like that until the girl's parents called them._

* * *

Eh? I fell asleep again? And is that dream another fragment of memory? Wait, maybe the tree house is true? I still know the address of our old house. Maybe I should tell mom. Wait… I think going to that tree house has a secret path. I am not sure though. What time is it? 6:30, I can still go out. I quickly dressed myself in winter clothes of course. I quickly went down and asked mom,

"Mom, can I go out?"

"Why?"

"I wanna see our old house." She looked hesitant again. But then, she agreed. I took a bus. It was like a 30 minutes ride. The suddenly, directions went in my mind: _Left, right, right, middle, right, left._ Maybe this is the path. I followed those direction and VOILA! It is right! I looked around and found the tree house. It's still strong, and stills the same. Guess no one has found this place other than me and the boy in my dreams. I climbed the rope and looked around the inside of the tree house. I found a picture. A picture of a blonde boy and a blacked haired girl. I'm guessing that the girl is me and the blonde boy is the boy in my dreams. I can't see our faces because we were facing back. It is such a beautiful picture actually. Then I saw a picture of me, smiling genuinely. I don't remember why… but I wish I could. Sigh… as I found more pictures, I felt my tears running down slowly on my cheeks. Why am I crying? Am I happy? Or am I sad? Let's say, happy and sad. Happy because there are still pictures of me like this and sad because I can't remember them anymore… Sigh… Oh my gosh! It's almost 8! I then went down, and run to the bus stop. Good thing the bus arrived early. I went in and of course wait until it goes to our city.

* * *

_*splash!*_

_There they are, in the swimming pool. They were splashing each other water. They were laughing non-stop. Then suddenly the girl sipped her foot accidentally._

"_Rin!"_

_The boy hurriedly brought the girl's body to the outside of the pool. Since he is good at swimming and knows what to do when a problem occurs, he didn't call for help. Then he suddenly blushed. Well, he was thinking of CPR. He hesitated for a few seconds then leaned in. Their lips were like 2 inches apart. He forced himself and pushed a thought aside. It's not a kiss anyways. He then waited for the girl to wake up. No moves, he started worrying. He tried the CPR again. At last, she opened an eye and coughed. He was very grateful. He couldn't help but hug the girl to which the girl hugged him back._

* * *

And you know it; once again, I fell asleep. But wait, CPR. Mouth to mouth… That means I got my first kiss! / Even if it was just CPR. But I was saving it for the one I love. But then, I don't like/love someone. Whatever. Then the bus finally reached it stop. I took a taxi going home. When I reached home, I ate then took a shower. Before I sleep, I always write on my diary. I write everything there. All my secrets are here. I won't tell anything to you, though. =P Anyways, I am pondering about my lost memories while I lay down on my bed, trying to sleep. Gyaaah! It's already 10:30! Maybe milk can help. And so, I went down to get milk. Mom is already sleeping. I get a glass and poured some milk. Suddenly, I remembered a memory. It's just a simple memory but I find it cute. I was in a sleepover at my "childhood bestfriend"'s house. I woke up to find that my "childhood bestfriend" wasn't at my side anymore. I tried to sleep again but I can't. and so, I went down to get some milk. I thought that maybe, it can help. I still need sleep. It's just midnight. When I went to the kitchen, I saw my "childhood bestfriend" getting milk also. He wasn't facing my direction so he doesn't know I'm here. I slowly got behind his back, tiptoed and covered his eyes. "I know it's you Rin." He said. "Hmph! You're no fun!" I retorted. I then stood behind him and asked, "Can I have some?" I said with matching puppy dog eyes. He sighed and handed me the glass. I drank it happily. I stopped drinking and handed him. He drank it then after left it in the sink. We then return to 'our' bedroom. We slept in the same. It's okay to our parents since we're still kids. And so, morning came and they found us embracing each other tightly. They took a picture of us actually. If you're wondering why I can't see his face, it's because his face is always blurred. But wait, if they took a picture of us, then mom can possibly have that picture! ~yawn~ Ah, milk really is helpful. I'm getting sleepy…


End file.
